Better Than One
by OokamiHybrid
Summary: Jared's a good wolf; a good man. But everyone has a breaking point. He can't love Kim the way his wolf wants to. Rosalie on the other hand...she's unbreakable. Or so he thought.
1. Prologue

Blended

- Nothing is white or black, good or evil. Without one, you cannot have the other.

ZZZ

"How come we never do this inside?" He was panting much more heavily than her. He chalked it up to her not physically _needing_ to breathe. The thought sent a tingle down his spine, and he couldn't blame it on the car.

It was a damn sexy car, too.

"Do you really think I want to smell you? At least out here I can almost ignore the scent of wet, dirty dog." She growled, nails raking down his chest. He bled, and she ignored it, choosing instead to watch the wounds close up. The stark red against his copper flesh reminded her of war paint.

It should have represented war paint, rather than what they were doing.

His hands curled over her hips and lifted her higher, bringing her crashing back down against him mere seconds later. Their stamina was endless, but his muscles were starting to cramp. Lord knows how long they'd been at - _oh_.

"You are my dirty dog, aren't you Jared?" She was pulling his hair, teeth gleaming in pale moonlight. He whimpered out a yes, slamming his head back against the hood of the car.

Rosalie was _always, always_ on top. He heard the metal creak under his skull, felt it bend to his will.

"I didn't hear you." Her words were cold, cruel, but her eyes were shining with laughter. She enjoyed this as much as he did, the sheer _notrightohfucknotright_ of it all. "What did you say Jared?"

"Yes." He whined out again, a hand trying to snake up to a breast. She slammed it back down beside his head, holding him long enough so that she was _certain_ he would stay.

"Yes _what_ Jared?" She made sure to say his name, and often. He responded to it like a well trained dog. Ears perking, eyes focusing. It brought his attention back to _her_, where she wanted it.

"Yes, I'm your dirty dog." Jared had learned long, long ago that saying 'yours' around Rose was the best way to get what you wanted. She took care of hers.

She lowered her mouth to his ear, bit him enough so she could taste blood. Technically she wasn't breaking her vegetarianism, he wasn't exactly human. She lapped up small droplets as the wound healed, whispering to him _bark for me_.

She had the nerve to pinch his nipple and grind down as hard as she could against him, as she said the order. It startled a high pitched bark out of him, that had her laughing, even as she pressed her hand down on his chest and told him to do it again.

Without hesitating, he obeyed.

The way the wolves listened to the alpha tone, to dominance, how they _reacted_ to it...it was one of the reasons she liked - she would never admit to loving it - this thing with Jared. He wasn't breakable, he wasn't weak, but he listened.

At the next bark he was coming, finishing himself inside of her. It was burning hot, enough to make her feel uncomfortable but more than enough to make her feel satisfied as she shuddered above him.

"S-sorry about the car." He stuttered, propping himself to a sitting position. His hand rubbed her lower back, soothingly, trying to comfort the unease he could feel from her.

She was always off kilter when they were done. She accepted his warmth until it became unbearable, and then she was shifting away. "Don't worry about it." Her eyes matched her tone and her voice finally. Cold. "I'll fix it later."

He sat up enough that he could hike his pants up from his ankles to his knees. He paused, waited to see if she would say more. She didn't, and so he dressed, quietly slipping into the woods.

He bathed in the stream running through the woods, not wanting to go home to Kim smelling of sex and reeking of shame.

Silently, from downwind, Emmett stepped from the trees and brushed his nose against the back of Rosalie's neck.

For Rosalie, Jared was an outlet. He gave her the control, let her lead him, and it made her feel powerful. More than that, Jared helped erased memories of long ago, memories that she wished she could erase from her mind.

For Jared, Rosalie was an outlet. She took the control, and he could handle his body, where as Kim would break if he tried to be himself. More than that, Rosalie helped Jared keep an iron grip of his cherished control, that all the wolves envied.

_If only they all knew_.

Jacob and Edward, always knowing, always seeing, never let on that they _knew_.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

- A world where it is safe to love, is a world where it is safe to live.

ZZZ

He was startled awake by a voice screaming, booming in his head, _**Go. Go. Danger. She's in trouble. GO.**_ Before he even had time to think, Jared had rolled out of bed and lunged for the door.

A scent hit his nose, shocked him into freezing on spot. Nostrils flaring he spun to stare at Kim, curled up asleep in their bed. She was fine. She was safe. _**No. Go Jared, trouble. Mate. Danger, GO.**_

The voice was familiar, one that snarled and howled with a deep timbre. It was his wolf in his head, warning him, urging him. Jared had no idea what was going on, but if the wolf was that delirious with mind numbing panic, he had to go.

He didn't bother scribbling a note to Kim as he rushed from their house and to the woods. Before he even made contact with the forest line he was morphing, fur rippling over solid, strong muscles. Mud colored paws hit the ground hard enough to leave indents, and he was off.

The wolf was taking over, controlling his body, and he let it. He watched as they rushed past trees, rocks, houses, before finally crossing the main road.

Crossed the main road, directly into Cullen territory.

The human side of them was happy it was night, and raining. No one would be able to see them, and they were too far gone to seek the cover of trees and shadows. Down the road they ran, eyes scanning the surrounding woods, nostrils flaring as they inhaled deeply.

_**There.**_

Twisting, they turned and ran a wide circle around the Cullen house, heading past it. Further, further, a path that would have taken three hours to patrol if they were running at a regular pace.

It took a lot to tire them out, and they could feel their muscles burning with the pressure of running. But finally, _yes, there, there it is._

The sickly smell of vampire filled their nose; death, bleach and false sweetness, the kind that gave you cavities as soon as it touched. A smell that should have made them wild with rage. Beneath it, the smell of clean clothes, of blood, of _her_. Rosalie.

Jared was so, so confused, but the wolf was so, so sure. With a lunge, their body barreled into the unbreakable girl, slammed her down. They were standing over her, even as their ears filled with the scream of "Rose! Rosalie!" coming from behind.

Edward must have heard her thoughts, and the rest of the Cullen's were coming.

They crouched low enough their stomach fur brushed her head and, quietly, she hissed out a curse about how much they stunk. Still, she was safe; that was all that mattered.

Lips curled over sharp teeth, and they snarled in their throat, watching the two _other vampires_, the two _not Cullen vampires_ watch them. The new one's were devil-eyed, a bright red that stared with caution.

The new one's were so concerned with Jared, that when Emmett and Edward fell upon them, they didn't have the time to react. It was difficult to catch one of _them_ off guard, but Jared figured a giant wolf was unique enough to clog the senses.

He was surprised that neither Edward nor Emmett questioned why he was there, that neither of them turned on him. Him. His wolf had crawled back into his mind, quiet now. It was going to let the human handle this.

"It's all right Jared." Edward's voice was soft, soothing. He didn't approach the wolf, choosing instead to stand by the burning bodies of his kind. Emmett stayed close to him, silent for once. He was watching Jared though, having not spared a single glance at Rosalie.

Jared thought that was just weird. Edward smirked.

Rosalie fisted Jared's chest fur in her hands, using it to haul herself up. "I didn't need your help." Her voice was like ice, casting a chill over his brain. It spread to his body, and suddenly he just felt _tired_.

"It's all right Jared." Edward repeated. "Just go home. We won't say anything to Jacob."

Jared shuddered as he realized Edward _knew_. He had probably seen it in Rosalie's thoughts. The wolf's eyes flickered to Emmett, questioning, and Edward shook his head. No. Emmett didn't know.

Jared had no idea that Edward was lying to him. He just nodded in relief and backed away, disapearing into the trees.

"How did he know?" Rosalie asked softly, staring at the flames. She wasn't breathing, not wanting to inhale the pungent scent of burning vamp.

Edward pursed his lips, eyes still focused on the spot where Jared had disapeared. "He didn't. His wolf did."

Emmett turned to his brother, a question on his lips, but Edward was already gone.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

- Polygamy: An endeavour to get more out of life than there is in it.

ZZZ

Jared hadn't seen Rosalie for six weeks; he'd been avoiding her. Ever since that night in the woods, he had made sure to patrol closer to home, to stay closer to Kim. His wolf grumbled in his mind, but didn't push him.

He didn't know why the wolf had said _mate_ and thought of Rosalie. Kim was their mate. For fucks sake, he had _imprinted_ on the girl. His wolf had chosen her. Not him. He _never _would have - no.

No.

He cut himself off and bit his lip, staring at his girl. He couldn't think those thoughts, not now. It wasn't right, or fair. He loved Kim. He did.

Jared pressed his lips to hers to confirm it. A happys sigh filled his lungs, and he nodded. She was giving him a weird look, but he knew it was true. He did love Kim.

_So why was the wolf so concerned with Rose?_

_Since when had Jared started thinking of her as Rose?_

ZZZ

"You're fucking joking me." Sam's voice was blank, and he was just _maybe_ glaring at their alpha, Jake.

The red wolf merely rolled his eyes in response. "No, I'm not Sam. You can't hold any of this against Nessie, and I expect you _all_ to be there." He narrowed his own eyes at the ex-alpha, tossing his friend his own glare.

"In a house full of them? With Kim and Emily?" Sam shot back. He was still dominant enough that he was the only wolf - aside from Seth - who would snap at the alpha.

"They don't fucking eat people Sam." Jake was getting agitated, and it was easy to see. The anger of the alpha rolled over them, the more submissive wolves shrinking into themselves just the slightest bit.

Jake sighed and tried to reign himself in. It wasn't anybodies fault; they had been made with the intent to kill, not to party with leeches.

Jared himself was getting a bit annoyed with his best friend. He tossed Sam a look and stretched lazily. "Look, you fighting isn't getting us anywhere except for late to the party. I'm going to head over." He curled his hand gently around Kim's wrist, pulling her so she stood.

"You're going to trust those leeches with your imprint?" Sam deadpanned, eyebrows rising.

Jared smiled, perhaps showing a little bit too much tooth. "No. I'm going to trust myself to protect Kim if anything goes wrong."

Dumbstruck, Sam's jaw slackened and he stood there. Jared walked out the door, Kim at his side.

ZZZ

Sam had decided to go to the party, rather than argue, if only to prove to Jared that he _could_ protect Emily if something went wrong. He had taken the soft words as a challenge, and he would _not stop giving Jared dirty looks_.

Jake had already ordered him to calm down twice.

It hadn't worked.

Quil was hovering over Claire as she played with Nessie. Edward was hovering over Nessie as she played with Claire.

Jared was staring at Rosalie.

The female vampire was as far away from the pack as she could possibly be without 'appearing rude'. She stood with her own mate, leaning against his wall-sized chest. Emmett himself was chatting with Seth and Jake.

One eye stayed focused firmly on Jared.

It took three hours and twenty six minutes before _everyone_ began to unwind. Alice had taken Emily and Kim from the boys, chatting happily about clothes. She had wanted to bring them upstairs to force them into outfits - Kim was nearly Alice's height, although wider - but Jake had told her it wasn't a good idea. Sam had almost phased when the small vampire had mentioned it.

Eventually...eventually Rosalie and Emmett made their way over.

"Rosalie Cullen." She had her snooty rich girl voice on as she held a hand out to Kim.

The petite imprint raised both eyebrows and took Rose's hand without so much as a shudder. Firmly, she replied, "Kim. I'm Jared's girlfriend."

Rosalie held back a flinch at that, eyes darting to the wolf, before back to the imprint. She smiled, teeth gleaming in the bright lighting of the house. "I see. How's it feel, sl-"

"Rose." Emmett's voice was deep, low. He gave his mate a warning look, pulling her a bit closer. "Play nice."

"She..." Jared trailed off, face becoming hard. His jaw was clenched, teeth were grinding. _ She never plays nice_.

Emmett played dumb, raised both eyebrows, and Kim looked up at her mate.

"She's fine." Jared improvised. "Rosalie's words won't hurt Kim; she's stronger than that."

Emmett let out a booming laugh, eyes twinkling. He held his own hand out. "Emmett."

Jared watched Emmett's hand completely cover Kims, so similar to how his own did. Silently, he shuddered and pulled his girl closer. "Kim we have to go."

Confused but willing, Kim waved goodbye to Rosalie and Emmett as she followed Jared out. The vampires shared a look and retreated to their own bedroom.

_Strange._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

- Love one another and you will be happy. It's as simple and as difficult as that.

ZZZ

The party had ruined him. Like a moth to a flame he had slunk to the Cullen house in the dead of night. Before he was too close, he howled. It was a low, mournful noise. The noise that pulled Rosalie away from the television and outside, telling her family she needed to hunt.

Edward had snorted, so softly that no one had even heard. Emmett had followed a moment later, Carlisle nodding his head in agreement. "I don't like any of us hunting alone." He told his wife.

Rosalie didn't bother running. She walked, made certain to step on twigs. He would smell her, and see her, but it was always easier when he could hear her coming.

Emmett was silent and he stayed down wind. It was easier for him to go unnoticed. It was _better_ for him to go unnoticed. He got there first.

He stared as Jared stalked from the woods, no longer a wolf. He was nude, having not bothered to bring pants along. He would only be going home afterwards, anyway. No late night pack meetings. Vaguely, Emmett wondered how Jared kept these thoughts from his head. He knew for a fact that Sam and Jacob both were patroling that night.

He could see muscles flexing and, with a twitch, he noticed the wolf's sizeable cock - Emmett had never been able to say _penis_ with a straight face - hanging limply against thick, black hair. He wondered if the constant changing from man, to wolf, to naked had made the pack shameless. He had seen more dick in the past few years than he had seen in his entire life.

He shook his head in an attempt to rid his mind of troublesome thoughts. Emmett liked boobs, and chicks. Bouncy things. Men most definately did not have - Oh fuck. They sort of did.

His eyes refocused on previously 'taboo' territory as Jared rocked back and forth on his feet. Men most definately _did_ have bouncy parts. Who knew?

Watching Jared and Rosalie was more about...well, Rosalie. It had never been about Jared. It was watching his mate be happy, be sexy, find a new release. It was watching when he wasn't supposed to, being sneaky.

Living for so long...well, sometimes even vampires had to spice up their sex life.

He heard a crunch, closer than he expected, and finally managed to avert his gaze fully. Rose was there, finally. Fully dressed and smelling of blood, he realized she'd actually stopped to have a nibble. The logical side of him figured it was so she didn't bite Jared. He was a big guy, but blondie had drained bigger.

He settled in for the show.

ZZZ

Emmett was surprised that he was dragged out for three nights after that. It was as if the weeks apart had left Rose and Jared insatiable.

The wolf went home every night bleeding, deep bite wounds marring his body. He bathed in the river and rolled in dirt, _anything_ to get the scent of vampire off of his body, before the pack noticed.

Rosalie and Emmett merely picked up wherever Jared left off. The smell of each other covered the stink of wolf, and in the end, only Edward knew. Alice gave them strange looks on those nights, the nights their futures disapeared.

She looked at Edward with curious eyes and a simple shake of his head had her silencing her questions.

It was on the fourth night, when Emmett pressed his face against Rose's chest, that he noticed something.

Something different.

Inhaling deeply, he couldn't quite place it. A breeze drifted by, carrying the scent of the local wildlife with it. It covered the unsual smell, and Emmett dismissed it, choosing instead to drag himself up and head off for a hunt.

He was thirsty.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

- In dreams and in love there are no impossibilities.

ZZZ

"I'm thirsty." Rose muttered to Emmett. They were watching TV, the rest of their family busy. It was storming today, and Carlisle wanted to take Renesmee into town. Bella and Edward had taken the time away from their daughter to 'catch up'.

"You just drank an hour ago." He complained, not bothering to look at her.

"No. Emmett, I'm _thirsty_."

He turned to her, saw the way she gripped the couch cushions. The pain in her eyes, as one hand reached up to grab her throat. He had never seen her have _that_ thirst before. Never for human blood.

ZZZ

"_Jared!" _Kim's shriek pulled him from the house faster than his ass catching on fire could have. He was shoving her behind him, nose burning, eyes sweeping the forest line. In the distance, three wolves raged. They didn't know who had broken their borders, but someone _had_ and they were _angry._

Emmett broke the trees first, Rosalie in a head lock under his arm. The blond vampire was thrashing violently, threatening him with death and dismemberment. Emmett didn't seem worried as he dragged her across the small clearing, towards Jared.

"I don't know what to do." He sounded calm, but inside; he was full of panic. He was sure to squeeze Rosalie tighter as Kim's scent him them full throttle. "She just - I don't know what to do."

"Why here?" Jared demanded, pushing Kim a little further back. His wolf trusted Rose, but not Emmett. Not yet, not that much. Plus, they were still dangerous, especially if they were _here_. Where people could see anything that happened.

"Look, I -" He snarled as Rose snapped at his free arm, still struggling to break free. "She needs -"

The wolf knew.

Jared was walking forward, arms open before he could register the fact that he was moving. Instinctually, Emmett let Rosalie go.

She lunged.

Kim screamed as loud as her lungs would allow as Rosalie barreled into _her_ wolf. Jared wasn't phasing, and he wasn't fighting, but he didn't go down. He caught her in his arms and keened when the womans teeth sank into his chest, his shoulder, _biting him_.

Kim screamed, and screamed, and screamed.

Emmett's hand closed over her mouth, his other hand gentle on the back of her head. "Shh, shh. It's okay Kim, he's okay. They're-"

Paul was there.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

- How many lovers are too many?

ZZZ

_Vampire. Cullen. Kim. Imprint. Vampire with imprint. Imprint. Weak. Human. Vampire - strong. Kill. Kill. __**Kill**__. Kim. Need to get to Kim. __**Kim**__._ Paul knew what he had to do.

Paul lunged, uncaring that anyone could see. Kim was in danger, a leech had her, and it was his duty as pack to protect his human sister. He watched with glazed eyes as Emmett twisted, turning his back on the wolf, Kim craddled protectively against his chest. The vampire took the brunt of the attack, rolled with the girl in his arms, attempting to escape teeth. One of the only kind of teeth that could actually hurt him.

Emmett didn't know why he had bothered with the girl. He wasn't supposed to eat humans, but aside from Bella, he didn't particularly care for them. Still, he found himself rolling through the mud, Kim crushed against his chest. Paul's paws were stomping after him, trying to pin him.

_Crack_.

His mouth gaped in shock as the paw finally collided with him. Only Emmett was on his back, and Kim was on his stomach, and the girl was _screaming_ and Emmett could smell blood. He held his breath, refusing to inhale something so damn tempting.

Paul roared in rage and snapped his jaws at Emmett's neck.

Before he could actually catch granite-like 'flesh', the sand colored body of Seth was colliding with him. Leah was hot on his heals, her own teeth sinking into Paul's neck and dragging him back.

_**No Leah, that leech -**_

_**No Paul. Look.**_ Through her mind she showed him his paw crushing Kim, the _blood sucker_ protecting Kim, Paul hurting an imprint. The female wolf was backing away, watching as the larger, similar colored male sank to his belly in shame.

The image of him hurting Kim...it had pulled the fight right out of him.

Jared was crawling across the yard, Rosalie still firmly latched to his throat. Paul keened and tried wiggling closer, lips parting near the blond girls ankle. Leah snapped at his neck again, and he dropped his head once more. God, he had fucked up.

_**No you didn't. Relax Paul, she'll be fine...Carlisle's on his way to get them all.**_

_**Jake. I'm sorry.**_

Silence.

"Kim? Kim are you okay?" Jared was pulling her from Emmett's arms single handedly, the other around the back of Rosalie's head, holding her in place. She didn't appear to even notice Kim's scent, but she was settling down finally. Jared was pale faced, tired looking. His body worked over time, trying to put the blood back in his veins.

"Jared, I need you to give me Kim." Carlisle was there, voice soft, pose unthreatening. "We need to take her to the hospital. I have to take an X-Ray, all right?"

Rosalie was finished, standing behind the rest of the coven. Jared knew they would protect her, that she was safe.

Her eyes weren't red.

Before his questions could surface and with the help of Sam, Jared dragged himself to his feet. "Yeah, that's fine. Jake?"

"I need to stay here and run damage control." The alphas eyes swept everyone present. "We'll have an official meeting once we're sure Kim's okay. And she _is_ going to be okay, right doc?" His eyes met Carlisle's, hard and unwavering. The doctor nodded in complacent agreement.

"Of course Jacob. I'll do everything I can. I would ask, however, that my family be able to return unfollowed to our house. Renesmee is alone, and I don't think this is the best place for Rosalie at the moment. If require, Emmett, Edward and myself will return with Kim afterwards."

Jacob turned his back on the vampire, staring at his pack. "Fine. Go."

Carlisle gently lifted Kim, disapearing into the woods.

Without hesitation, Jared followed the coven of Cullen's into territory that wasn't his.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

- You don't search for the people you want in your life. If you really need them, they'll find you.

ZZZ

Jared was holding Kim's hand. She was upset with him still, but he was her wolf. She couldn't...she didn't hate him. She squeezed his hand lightly, watching Rosalie with fear in her eyes.

The blond vampire's eyes were still a deep gold but they were - they were more brown. They. They looked..._they looked like Jared's eyes._

Edward hummed quietly in agreement, blinking in surprise when he realized Kim hadn't spoken out loud. A million questions raced through the girls mind, and he turned his head away. "I'm going to wait outside." He told his father in a clipped tone, slipping out the door. It wasn't his place to explain such things.

He'd like Jared take care of it.

"Kim, we need to set the bone. It will hurt. I can give you something, but it will make you drowsy." Carlisle's hand was cool on her head, helping to fight the unbearable heat within her body.

"Okay..." She whispered. She knew that it would be easier for Jared to be here, to be with her, if she wasn't screaming and wiggling in pain.

She had never had a high pain tollerance level.

The doctor slipped the needle into her arm, and stood at her side until she fell asleep.

ZZZ

Jared knew it wouldn't take too long for the arm to be set, and Kim was asleep. He felt bad for her, he felt like the worst wolf in the world, but he was sneaking out of the room anyway.

He appeared at Emmett's left shoulder, staring over it at the big windows in the front of the hospital. He watched the rain fall, finding the raging storm outside rather...fitting.

"You didn't have to do that." He murmured.

Emmett didn't turn to him, merely took a deep breath. "Yeah I did. What would have happened to you if Kim had have been more hurt?"

"Paul wouldn't have...he wouldn't have killed her." Jared defended his friend softly.

"Paul didn't know what he was doing. He was just trying to get to Emmett. If you could have seen his thoughts, Jared..." Edward supplied softly. "There's a very real chance that he could have hurt Kim, more so than he did."

"So why did you do it?" Jared's breath fanned over the vampire's neck, and he watched the other man rub a hand over the spot, absently.

"You were helping Rosalie. Why wouldn't I help Kim?"

"She's a human."

"So? Rosalie is...you know." Emmett turned to face the russet skinned man, brow furrowed. "So why help Rosalie? Why let her _drink_ off of you?"

"She...if she's drinking off of me...she won't attack any humans. She won't have to. There won't. We won't have a war. Jake would rip the pack apart again to protect you guys, to protect Nessie and Bella."

Face becoming blank, Emmett nodded slowly. "So when did it start meaning more than sex?"

Slack jawed, Jared watched Emmett walk back to the hospital room, where a silent Rosalie sat watching a silent Kim. Moments later, he followed suit.

Standing beside Kim, across from Emmett, the men locked gazes and just...watched.

ZZZ

Kim had been forced to attend the pack meeting, along with Carlisle and Edward. Emmett and Rosalie would have been attacked on the spot. Jacob had warned the Cullen's that only the two members they _sort of trusted_ would be allowed to come.

When Bella had reached for his arm, he had walked away from her. "They don't trust you."

"Jared I'm so-" Paul started. He was silenced when Jared's hand covered his mouth.

"Knock it off man. You were trying to save her. Accidents happen." His arm was wrapped around his imprints shoulders, her injured arm against his side, where it would be safe.

"Shut the hell up." Jacob interupted them both, leveling them with a glare. "And sit down."

Carlisle and Edward remained standing.

"Tell us what happened."

"Jacob, Jared was -"

"_I wasn't talking to you, Edward._" The weight of the alpha voice was not lost even on the vampires. Edward clenched his jaw.

_I know. I know what happened. But they don't and I can't- I can't rip them apart again. Not for another...one of you. _Jacob thought, watching from the corner of his eye as Edward nodded subtly.

"I...I don't know. Rosalie...there was an accident, and she bit me, we were just goofing around, and. Her venom doesn't affect me. It doesn't poison me. I heal fast enough that there's no danger of drinking me dry. It was...it was better than her going after a human. I don't know what happened today, though."

"Emmett said Rose was...thirsty. They had just returned from a hunt, but it wasn't enough. He knew about Rosalie feeding from Jared, he thought that maybe a drink would keep her from doing something we would _all_ regret." Edward explained.

The wolves minus Jared and Jacob snarled at the vampires.

"The treaty says you will not drink from _any_ human -" Sam started.

"I'm not a human. And neither are you." Jared rolled his eyes at his long-time friend, fur standing on the back of his neck. Kim patted Jared's belly softly.

"I'm a -"

"Shapeshifter. What part of that screams _human_ to you? And we let them bite Bella. She agreed to it; I agreed to this. Your argument is invalid."

"You're spending too much time on memebase." Quil joked quietly.

Jacob sighed and ended the pack meeting, sending everyone home. He had to talk to Edward. Alone.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

- Pursue some path, whether straight or crooked, that you can walk with love reverance.

ZZZ

"What do you think about all of this?" Jacob asked his long time enemy. Truth be told, he didn't hate Edward nearly as much as he wanted. It was just...easier to feign that he hated the other man. Easier than him being honest, and saying he hated himself for not letting Bella go. Nessie was his imprint, but she was a baby, half a blood sucker, and it was _so not cool_ for him to imprint on his first loves child. Wrong. So very, very wrong.

He knew of course, that Edward could hear everything. Thankfully, the vampire said nothing. He said nothing, because if Edward was being honest with himself, he could relate. He hated himself for taking a human life, no matter how much she wanted it. For bringing into the world a little girl that would be _loved_ but who would never _belong_.

Edward was quiet for a long moment.

"I can't think much. I mean, I know all sides." Edward said quietly. "Rosalie and Emmett are in love, don't doubt it. They've always loved each other, and she's starting to develop feelings for Jared. Emmett doesn't..." Edward shrugged. "I don't know _quite_ where he stands. I know his thoughts on it, but he's been spending more time away and singing irritating songs so I can't hear."

"The wolves do that too, when they want to be left alone and we're phased." Jacob's voice held a certain fondness in it. "What do you think I should do?"

Unsurprised, Edward shifted his weight. It was an absent movement, one that he had trained his body to do. "What happened today was an accident. We'll be keeping a closer eye on Rosalie. Maybe more hunting trips. We really are sorry she came here. Emmett was an idiot to bring her."

"Paul was a bigger idiot for not protecting Kim. Hey did you see Rose's eyes? They-"

Edward pulled away, hands in his pockets as he headed off at a lazy stroll. "Yes, I know."

Jacob watched him go, questions unaswered even as more began to grow.

ZZZ

"What is _she_ doing here?" Kim asked meekly, staring at the blond vampire. She wasn't afraid - how could she be, when _that _one's _husband_ could have died saving her from _her own damned pack_ - but she wasn't impressed.

"She feels bad."

"_She _can talk for herself, Jared." Rosalie cut in, glaring at the wolf. "I felt bad for your arm, for causing all this trouble. Jake's given me clearance to come here. I won't eat you." She added, seeing the way Kim was squinting at her in disbelief. "But Jared has to work, and the other wolves are angry with him over me. It's the least I can do. Plus, I know how to monitor your pain. Carslisle is going to do everything he can to make sure you're comfortable so." She stepped through the doorway, further into the bedroom. "Here I am."

Jared didn't wait to see if it was okay. He left the house, door closing audibly behind him. Kim wasn't in any position to argue and sometimes you just...had to trust your gut. He knew Rosalie wouldn't eat the girl.

It'd be fine.

He was sure of it.

ZZZ

"Your eyes are still brown." Kim said softly. She was on the porch finally, Rosalie having helped her out of bed. One would have thought that Kim had broken her leg. Really, though, the medication Carslisle had her on made it difficult to walk. She just felt drowsy.

"Are they?" Rosalie asked absently. She settled down beside Kim on the porch swing, handing the girl a glass of lemonade. "I hadn't noticed."

"Why is that? Even Bella's said that - when you drink your eyes turn...red."

"When we drink human blood they turn red. Animals make them a deeper gold. Maybe it's because Jared's a little in between."

"They look like his eyes." Kim was whispering, staring firmly at her glass. Her lower lip trembled, and a cold hand settled on the back of her neck.

"Kim?"

"What?"

"It's going to be okay. You'll see."

Rosalie stood and left the porch, although not the property. Kim wondered if perhaps drinking from Jared had given Rosalie a heart - because before now, the girl had always been a bitch.

As if hearing her thoughts, the vampire turned to face her. She smiled.

A chord inside of Kim, deep down, was struck. And for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why.


	9. Chapter 8

- I reserve the right to love many people at once, and to change my prince often.

ZZZ

**Chapter Eight**

They knew better than to come on the rez, so Emmett called instead. He prayed that Kim didn't answer the phone, and for once in his long not-life, his prayer was answered. Jared picked up, tired sounding and aggitated. "What?"

"It's Rose. She's freaking out Jare-"

"I'm on my way." The wolf slammed the phone down and slipped out the door and into the woods. Paws replaced feet and he let the animal inside him take over, lead him. He didn't know how or why, but the wolf always knew where Rosalie was. It was helpful in situations like this.

They weren't at the Cullen house, but rather near the Cullen cottage. He phased mid leap, landed on two feet and felt the rocks beneath him bite into his flesh. They didn't break it. Rosalie did, teeth latching over his heart as she sobbed, silently. Vampire's couldn't cry tears.

They couldn't but as Rosalie drank, the venom wetting her eyes dripped down, landed on Jared's chest. It burned faintly but smelled of salt and Jared's breath left him when he heard the quietest _thump, thump_ of a heart.

An approaching Carlisle froze. For a moment, no one moved. Then suddenly, out of no where, movement fell upon the group. Carlisle lunged forward and pressed an ear to Rosalie's chest. NO. Not there. He moved downwards, past granite solid breasts to - to her stomach.

"Jared." The doctor gasped, wide, wild eyes staring up at the wolf.

A pained look was on Jared's face and he shook his head "Not now, Carlisle. Give her - give her a minute."

And a minute was all it took. Rosalie drank fast, and she drank hard, and Jared could feel his own heart beating furiously to keep up with the she-vampire's thirst. She pulled away, eyes a muddy brown, like...like tarnished gold, and Jared swallowed heavily, allowing the effort of feeding her to drag him to the ground. He lay in the damp grass, Rosalie against his chest, and stared at Carlisle.

Rosalie's skin was warm to the touch.

Carlisle smoothed a hand over his daughters face, ear stilled pressed to her stomach. "Rosalie..."

The she vampire turned to her father, brow furrowed. "What is it?"

"Rosalie." Edward was whispering, moving forward slowly, Renesmee clutched in his arms. "Rosalie, I think...you're. There's a baby in there, Carlisle thinks."

Her face became blank "This isn't funny." Her voice was rising, becoming shrill. "That isn't funny, Carlisle!"

"It's not a joke Rosalie. Human blood makes us feel the strongest but the _wolf_ blood. Rosalie. You became a vampire when you were...in your...'prime'. Jared's blood is...it's pushing you forward. The wolves sperm count is higher, and with his blood running through your body -"

"You can't touch it." She whispered. Her anger was gone, replaced with panic.

"Rosalie, it might not live any-"

A thundering snarl filled the air as Jared stood over his pregnant...whatever Rosalie was. His fur was bristled and he was growling, using his body as a shield. Recognizing the movement, Rose pressed closer to him.

Thoughts flooded Jared's head, thoughts of Rosalie being slaughtered, of the baby being killed. They came from Paul, Embry, Quil...the wolves. He howled in sorrow, spinning away from the vampires to growl at the dark woods, feeling his brothers moving ever closer.

A second howl joined his, full of rage. It was Leah, her speed giving her an advantage as she ran as fast as she could. She leapt over Paul's back, catching him with her hind leg, sending him sprawling. She landed heavily and continuined onwards. _She would stand by Jared's side, brother. _She would stand by his side.

He allowed the she wolf to get close, felt her press against him and turn, facing the vampires. She'd take care of that threat. Together they were stronger than alone, and Rosalie, the baby. They had to be safe. Leah snarled, and Emmett moved to stand with her.

With the three of them, they were even stronger. Emmett wasn't the fastest but he was the strongest, and the other vampires knew it.

"We're no threat, Em." Edward said, voice hushed and hurried. "You took care of me and Bella and Nessie." He shifted his daughter in his arms. "We'll take care of you and Rosalie."

Emmett relaxed his stance, but Leah...she remained vigilant. She had told Jacob before, that if it were _her_...well, it wasn't her, it was Rosalie, but _because_ it was Rosalie, it gave her hope. Hope would die if that baby did, and the child didn't do anything wrong.

_Jared_ the weight of Sam's disapproval fell like a heavy blanket across the wolf's shoulders. _What did you do_.

_Probably an accident_ Embry added. Through his eyes, Jared could see that the speckled wolf was close.

_Not an accident. I had sex with Rosalie, she's pregnant. No accident._ Jared's wolf snarled in agreement, and Edward blinked in surprise. He knew Jared had a thing for his sister, but never did he think it was so...strong. The connection. It had to be the wolf.

_**Stop**_ Jacob commanded, alpha voice slamming into their anger and trying to simmer it down. Snarling, Sam pulled from the pack and sped up.

_She's not an imprint, and he's not a dominant wolf. We have enough abominations Jacob. Not this time. Not this time. What will Kim think?_

_She'll think what she'll think, but Jared's going to tell her and you won't touch her Sam_ Jacob grasped at the old alpha, tried to rein him in. In his effort to pull Sam back, Paul slipped away. Jacob howled in anguish and released Sam.

Sam would keep a clearer head. Paul was a threat.

_**Seth.**_ Jacob pleaded, watching through Paul's eyes as his beta turned on his instincts and attacked his older pack member. The shock Paul felt as teeth ripped his shoulder gave Jacob enough time to pull him back in, take control. Slammed to the forest floor under the weight of alpha, Paul would do no more harm.

The remainder of the pack was slinking towards Seth, exhausted and confused from the alpha's orders and their own wolves.

Good. Now the only threat left, was Sam.


	10. Chapter 9

- When I tell her I feel like the other woman, she laughs, that's just learned sexist bullshit. We are all in charge of our own bodies and what we decide to do with them. We are all our own.

I believed it when she said it, like she'd opened up a new valve that had been stuck. I felt unconfined and open-minded and totally confused. Intellectually, non-monogamy made complete sense; emotionally, it felt like sandpaper across my eyelids

ZZZ

**Chapter Nine**

Jared didn't blink as the glass plate smashed into his face. His eyes were a bit sore, but he had closed them, and the glass had only cut the sensitive lids protecting them. The scent of his blood has Rosalie sniffing the air and softly, Emmett swatted her arm. "_Behave_" He growled at her, ignoring how his mate rolled her eyes at him.

Kim was _still_ screaming. _How could you, we're imprints, why would you do this to me? With her?_

And when she fell into a sobbing mess, Jared brushed the glass from his shoulder and craddled her in his arms, lips against her forehead. He told her he loved her, but he was afraid. Of hurting her, of accidentally killing her. Rosalie gave him an outlet, and then she became more, and he was sorry but he couldn't help how he felt. Not about her, and not about Rosalie. There wasn't anything he could do, and he wouldn't let Kim ask him to kill his baby. It wasn't a baby with her, but it was still _his_ baby and he wouldn't.

If Kim wanted him to leave, he would. He'd pack his stuff and go back home and care for Rosalie there, even if his mother hated him for it.

Kim clung at him and cried. She loved him, she'd _always_ loved him, but she was just so, so angry.

"Let them stay for dinner. They'll stay and we'll have dinner, and we'll talk it over baby." He kissed her forehead again and gently lifted her to her feet.

Sniffling and wiping at her eyes, embarressed from the display of emotions, she nodded. "Okay...I'll go...I'll go put the spaghetti sauce on."

"I love you."

"I love you too Jared."

"...Well, that went better than I expected, actually." Rosalie said softly. "You know you don't have to do this. We can go home and you can go back to your life."

Jared sighed through his nose, giving Rosalie a look that clearly asked, 'are you stupid?' "You're part of my life now Rosalie. You have been for a while. You and that baby are a _big_ part of my life." He strode across the room, cupped her chin. "There's no going back."

From the doorway, Kim cleared her throat. "Jared, I can't reach the pot above the fridge."

The wolf turned to help his imprint, but Emmett was already walking. The giant man gently laid his hand against the small of Kim's back. "I'll get it. Show me where it is." He said softly.

Unafraid for the first time in a while, Kim did as asked, leaving Jared and Rosalie alone.

The anger of his pack a heavy weight in his mind, Jared couldn't help but think that perhaps it was all going to be okay. If Kim could get along with Emmett, she'd eventually be able to handle Rosalie. She was a nice girl, forgiving, and it would all be okay.

If he got kicked out his pack for this...Well. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Well if that happened, he still had three people in his tiny house who would stand at his side.

The growl of a wolf filtered in through the window from outside.

Jared smirked. Well, he had three people in his house and one very amazing shewolf who would stand at his side. He had his own pack to take care of now.

Rosalie, as if feeling his mood shift, leaned against his side.

Jared placed a hand over her stomach.

It would all be okay.

It had to be.


	11. Chapter 10

- Love won't conquer all but it will definitely make you brave enough to throw yourself into harm's way, just to see.

**Chapter Ten**

Jared was wrong; it wouldn't all be okay. He roared in outrage and punched Sam in the face for a third time, not even feeling when the old alpha punched him back. They were under strict orders not to phase, and Jacob wasn't there yet. There was no one to start the fight, especially with Paul and Embry silently cheering Sam on.

Leah wasn't interfering. A one on one fight was fair. If Embry or Paul decided to join, then she would as well...and she wasn't under the order to not phase. They'd be sorry if they decided to mess with Jared too.

"How could you do this to Kim?" Sam snarled, hitting Jared again. The younger wolf stumbled and landed on his ass, lashing out with a leg to try and knock Sam off of his feet. It worked and they became a tangle pile of limbs in the grass, hitting and biting and scratching and kicking.

"How could I do this to Kim? What about what you did to Leah? Paul fucking _mauled_ Kim and you're not going off on him! _You_ fucking mauled Emily!"

"_You cheated on Kim_."

"So what? You hate me now? Because I was strong enough, smart enough to know that _my_ body could hurt _my_ imprint? Because I sought out something to keep Kim _safe_? Because I didn't let myself destroy her like you destroyed your fucking imprint?" Jared broke Sam's nose and flung the old alpha off of his body, hopping to his feet. "It's none of your goddamned business –"

"None of my business? I had to sacrifice _everything_ I wanted for Emily. And you're just going to throw Kim away like that?"

"I didn't throw Kim away Sam. I feel like shit over this. Don't be angry at me because _you were too weak to keep Leah_. Because _your_ fucking imprint is a selfish _bitch_ who wanted to be with you, who didn't just want to _stay friends_, who happily ruined her cousins life so she could live in a fucking fairy tale!"

Sam's outline flickered, but the weight of Jacob's order kept him from phasing. His face was grotesque, bulging with his rage. A vein stuck out on his forehead, and blood vessels had popped in his eyes, giving him a wild and crazed look. "You don't think what you did was selfish?"

"No. I did what I had to do to keep Kim safe, and I love Rosalie."

The admission caused all the wolves to still. Leah's face was a mask of pain, but surprise danced in her eyes.

"You love her?" Sam asked mockingly, stalking forward. "You love her?"

"Don't go off on a tangent. We did that to Jacob, and look what happened? We can't help who we love, Sam."

"The babies an abomination."

"So was Nessie, and now she's an imprint. You're not touching Rosalie, Emmett or my kid. You can all just go fuck yourselves. This is my decision, not yours. I don't have to run everything through the pack, I don't need you _permission_ to do what I feel is right."

"We don't want this in the pack. We don't want Nessie in the pack, and we don't want _this_. This is too much." Paul snarled.

Jacob stood at the trees, there finally, but silent.

Jared smiled, tightly. "Then I'll leave."

"You're not leaving my pack." Jacob said quietly. "I'm not letting you be alone, Jare. You need us."

"No. I need Leah, and I need Kim, and I need Rose and I need Emmett. They're all I need."

"I won't let you go."

"Don't expect you to Jake." Jared gave his alpha a tired look. "But don't expect me to stay here, to listen to this."

Jacob returned the look, staring at his pack in disapproval. "I don't Jared. I don't."

"Good."

With Leah at his side Jared walked backwards towards the trees. He wouldn't turn his back on these wolves ever again. He'd never call them brother again. All he had left was his sister wolf and Jared knew now...he knew. It wouldn't all be okay. It wouldn't.


End file.
